12 Days of BiffyLee
by Megan Lynch-Peabody
Summary: The 12 Days of BiffyLee features twelve various onshots revolving around a winter/holiday theme of BiffyLee. Oneshots will be uploaded daily until December 24. Originally posted on AO3.
1. Studying and Mistletoe

**Hello everyone, megan-peabody here. I've recently fallen into the long dead Detentionaire fandom and I can't get out. Over the past few weeks, I've thought to myself: there's not enough BiffyLee content out there, so why not contribute?**

 **I originally posted this at Archive of Our Own which, again, is my main fanfiction account nowadays.**

 **The following ones hits will range from 500 to 1000 words. Please be aware that I am writing these on a tight schedule, so please bear with me if the content is lacking or bland.**

 **Thank you :)**

"I hate this,"

Lee hummed nonchalantly as he turned a page in his textbook.

"I freaking hate this!" Biffy slammed his fist onto the table.

Lee flinched at the sudden sound, and watched as the indention formed on the wood. He looked around for any librarian to come over and yell at them, but no one came. He sighed and closed his book, using his other hand to rub calming circles on Biffy's hand. "I hear you, man."

"How do teachers expect us to remember all of this for one day?" Biffy continued. "If it takes a whole semester to learn all this, how do they expect us to cram all this in one day?"

"I don't know,"

"And don't get me started on exemptions," Biffy shoved his fingers through his hair. "They give us all these passes but we can't use them cause of the freaking classes we're taking." He groaned and laid his head on the table.

"I know that feeling," Lee glanced at his chemistry and geometry book. "My mom is on my back about math, and she doesn't have time to help me cause she's got her teaching thing to do." He moved his hand up to Biffy's elbow.

Biffy lifted his head and sighed. "Thanks for coming here with me," He grasped Lee's hand.

"No problem," Lee squeezed Biffy's hand. "Not like I had anything better to do- couldn't exactly go to the dance tonight, not that I wanted to."

"Me neither," Biffy said. "Once you've been to one, you've been to them all."

"Hmm, yeah," Lee muttered as he opened his textbook again. "Brandy was pretty mad about me not going though. Something about not being able to dance with her boyfriend or something."

"Hah!" Biffy chortled. "Jokes on her, cause her boyfriend is gay for the school bully."

"Hey," Lee smacked Biffy's arm as he laughed. "... I'm bi for the school bully."

"Same thing, Lee,"

"Whatever," Lee replied. "Come on, back to studying."

"Fine."

As Lee focused on the next math problem, he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He fished it out and saw a text from Cam reading, "Dude, check it out!" Following the text was a blurry image of what appeared to be Holger kissing Greta under the mistletoe. Lee grinned at the picture and quickly texted back a congratulations for Holger.

"What's up?" Biffy asked, glancing up from his work.

"Nothing," Lee replied. "Cam just told me that Holger got a kiss under the mistletoe."

Biffy raised an eyebrow. "That European dude?" He groaned. "Man, that dude got his mistletoe kiss before we did."

"Hey, come on, Holger isn't that-" Lee froze, and turned to Biffy. "What did you say?"

Realizing what he had just said, Biffy quickly flipped to a random page in his history book and glued his eyes to the page. Lee could barely see a drop of sweat forming on his face. "Biffy," Lee said. "Do... you wanna have a mistletoe kiss?"

The bigger teen kept his eyes on the book. Lee noticed that his mouth was clenched, as well as his fists. "Biffy," He reached over to touch his hand, but he quickly pulled it back when Biffy swiped it away.

"I'm fine," He murmured. "Just... I'm trying to study, okay?" His voice rose in pitch with every word.

Lee pulled his hand away and settled it in his lap. He looked at the floor, and then at his textbook.

 _Of course he's embarrassed,_ Lee realized. _Since when is Biffy good at expressing his feelings?_ He toyed with the corner of the book. _Come on, say something, you doofus._

"I don't think a mistletoe kiss is all that bad," Lee blurted out. "I think at least everyone wants to have a kiss under it." Lee found himself saying. He chuckled. "And here we were, talking about Holger getting a mistletoe kiss and now you wanna kiss me under it." He laughed, but he stopped when he saw that Biffy wasn't paying attention. "Hehe... yeah, sorry." He leaned back into his chair with his head over the top of the chair and his eyes closed.

 _Man, I'm an idiot. Now he really hates me. Why is this so weird? I know we're both bad at this, but come on. If he wants a mistletoe kiss, that's cool, but why does it have to be so complicated? Why is my life so complicated?!_

Lee heaved a sigh and opened his eyes. In his upside down view, he caught a glimpse of the library printer. Lee sat back up and looked at it, then at a computer, and finally at Biffy.

 _It's stupid- not to mention cheesy- but..._

Lee moved to sit up, being careful to not let Biffy take too much notice. "Just, uh, gotta print something," He muttered and dashed to the computer.

Biffy glanced up at his boyfriend as he left, releasing a heavy breath through his nose. _Idiot_ , he thought. _Now he thinks you hate him. You just had to blurt it out, didn't you?_ He closed his textbook and rubbed his eyes. _What am I doing here? Studying with Lee, yeah, sure, but what's the point? Even with his help, there's no way I'm gonna pass. And now Lee thinks you hate him. All cause you want a mistletoe kiss. Just admit it- is it really that hard to-_

"Ahem," A voice coughed beside him. Biffy moved his hands from his eyes and saw Lee hovering over him. He had an anxious smile on his face, and he held something that Biffy couldn't see.

"What?" Biffy asked.

Lee's eyeballs looked towards the ceiling, and Biffy followed them. He caught a sight of something white and red, and then his train of thought hit the brakes. Above his head was a crudely cut out paper mistletoe- not even a real one. Just a cartoon drawing.

"Heh," Lee rubbed his neck with his free hand, antsy for a response. When Biffy didn't say a word, he began to rock back and forth on the balls of his feet. Finally, his arms dropped to his side. "Look, it's stupid I know," Lee admitted. "We haven't been dating long and no one knows about us, but... a mistletoe kiss isn't that bad-mmph!" His words turned into a muffle when Biffy pressed his lips against his. He immediately stiffened from the surprise, but Lee gradually fell into the familiar kiss. A content hum was released from his lips, just as Biffy suddenly pulled away.

"Wha-?"

Feeling dizzy from the adrenaline burst, Lee forced himself to blink back into reality- in time for Biffy to burst into laughter.

"Y-you," He managed to say. "You should've seen the look on your face!"

Lee felt the warm blood rush to his cheeks as he stuttered, "Hey, c-cut me some slack. I just-"

"Shh," Biffy pressed his finger to Lee's lips. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours with Lee glaring at him, but slowly reducing to his normal stare. Biffy shook his head and chuckled. "You talk way too much, Lee." He swiftly pulled Lee into his lap. "I love you so much." He kissed the top of Lee's head, inhaling the sweet smell of his hair.

Lee looked up at his boyfriend, a grin growing on his features. _God, I love him._

"Love you too, Biffy."

With the mistletoe and the studying long forgotten, Lee craned his neck back to share another kiss with his boyfriend.


	2. Decorating

**Hello, and welcome back to 12 Days of BiffyLee. This chapter features my headcanon that Biffy is Jewish and Lee doesn't afiilliate with any religions. I apologize if something is inaccurate. Nevertheless, enjoy!**

"So we light one candle each night for eight days," Biffy explained as he opened a cardboard box labelled **Biffy Decorations**. "Oh, and we light each one with a specific candle called a Shamash."

"Wow," Lee furrowed his eyebrows in contemplation. "That's... a lot." When he asked Biffy to explain Hanukkah to him, he didn't exactly expect a whole elaborate backstory.

Biffy shrugged and continued: "Yeah, it's kind of a big deal since my family goes all out for it." He peered into the box, and his eyes lit up. "Aw, sweet!"

Lee perked up at his boyfriend's excitement. "What?" He rushed over from the other side of the tiny living room to see. "What is it?"

Biffy held up a beautiful, brass menorah and a long box with a picture of candles on it. "I was hoping that my mom would send me a menorah." He held it out for Lee to see. "Now I can show you how we light it."

"Yeah," Lee scratched the back of his neck. "Great."

Hearing Biffy's story and his excitement about Hanukkah left a funny taste in his mouth, and he didn't know why. Scratch that; he did know why. While Biffy had all these family traditions to tell, Lee had nothing to say back because… well, his family didn't exactly celebrate Hanukkah or Christmas, or any holiday in general. That wasn't to say that they didn't have a family gathering every winter or pretty much whenever they could get together, but they never celebrated a specific holiday as other people seem to.

As he contemplated it, Lee never thought about celebrating a winter holiday until he started dating Biffy. Sure, plenty of his old classmates in high school celebrated a plethora of holidays, but, until now, he never had an up close experience with a holiday or a religion until he now. His family never went to church nor did they associate themselves with any religious groups, and Lee was fine with that; but, he'll admit to himself that he was pretty damn nervous about not having any significant traditions to share with Biffy.

"So," Biffy's voice snapped Lee out of his thoughts. "Your parents send you anything?"

"Huh," Lee looked at Biffy, and then his train of thought kicked in. "Oh yeah, I was just about to open it." He went back to the box he was previously opening and took out a large wreath adorned with poinsettias.

"I think it'll go great on our door."

"Hell yeah," Biffy grinned. "Put that bad boy up there."

Lee couldn't help but grin as well. As he went to the front door, Biffy took it upon himself to peer into the box. Inside were merely a few snowman plushies and wall decorations. Biffy hummed in contemplation as he set the decorations on the counter. He wasn't sure what to expect, since Lee's family wasn't exactly as religious as his.

Lee turned around once the wreath was hung, and his stomach slightly sank when he saw Biffy taking out the decorations from his box. There was so little compared to his.

"Heh," He chuckled nervously as he went over to grab the snowman plushies. "Sorry there's not much. You know how my family is." Lee proceeded to place the dolls along the mantle above the fireplace.

Biffy studied Lee's face intently- the way he glanced at the menorah on the counter and then back at the dolls. He wasn't blind. He knew that Lee was worried about their first holiday together, especially with the fact that he didn't have much to offer in holiday traditions.

"It's fine, Lee." He went and slipped his arm around Lee's small frame. "You worry too much, sweetie. Who cares what our traditions are? We'll make new traditions or whatever this year."

Lee sighed and relaxed into the embrace. "How'd you know how I was feeling?"

"Please," Biffy rolled his eyes. "What do I always say?"

Lee craned his neck back to smirk at Biffy. "That you know everything?"

"Exactly." Swiftly, Biffy spun Lee around to face him, and pressed his lips to his. Lee graciously accepted the kiss, and stood on his toes to wrap his arms around Biffy's neck. Just as the kiss was starting to get heated, Biffy pulled away. He briefly grinned at Lee's pout before saying, "Don't worry about the whole holiday traditions stuff, okay? We'll have a great winter together."

Lee thought for a brief second, and then nodded. "Yeah," He admitted. "It was pretty stupid."

"It was," Biffy bluntly stated. "Now where were we?" He leaned down and pressed another kiss on Lee's lips.


	3. Morning Routine

Biffy's first thought in the morning was Lee. The easy-going, paranoid guy who spent his sophomore year fighting to prove his innocence to a prank he didn't pull, and the person that Biffy loved and trusted more than anyone.

Even after the weird Radcircles and conspiracies event, Lee and Biffy stuck together like glue. Lee was determined to make people see that Biffy wasn't the bully that he appeared to be and while Biffy was touched, he didn't care what other people said; well, as long as no one talked shit about his Lee. People can talk about Biffy all they want, but the moment they talk about Lee, that's when there's a problem; however, Biffy knew that Lee could take care of himself. He saw how much Lee had grown from a paranoid twig to somewhat of a stronger, less paranoid twig.

Now, Biffy did not find it uncommon to wake up with Lee on his mind. They did live together, after all.

"Lee," Biffy murmured, nosing Lee's soft hair. He absently planted a kiss atop of his head.

After moving in together, it became clear that Lee was not a morning person. It became an unspoken rule that Lee cannot wake up until after ten, and that there must a cup of coffee waiting for him when he does get up. Biffy also realized that Lee was a slow waker, especially in the winter when all he wanted to do was curl up against Biffy's warmth. His skinny frame didn't exactly provide much warmth to him, not that Biffy didn't mind.

"Lee," Biffy murmured again, this time blowing a quick puff of air against Lee's ear. He watched in amusement as Lee's eyebrows crinkled. He moaned softly as he buried his face in Biffy's chest. "Good morning to you too," Biffy mumbled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Imma make some coffee, 'kay?"

Lee nudged closer to Biffy. "No," he sleepily drawled. "It's too cold."

Biffy smirked. "Well, the coffee will warm you right up, babe," He rubbed Lee's back and used his other hand to push himself into a sitting position. Lee instinctively curled into a fetus position, to which Biffy responded by pulling the quilt over him. He leaned close to Lee and whispered, "I'll be quick."

Lee nodded slightly before burying his face into the pillow.

Biffy proceeded to walk towards the bathroom, where he did his business and brushed his teeth. He then went straight to the kitchen and prepared two mugs of coffee.

As he waited for the coffee to brew, he couldn't help but glance around the tiny apartment. It wasn't much given their limited budget, but neither of them could care less. It was their apartment, and their home.

It was weird for Biffy to think that he once had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. Up until he met Lee, he thought he would wind up as a low-life plumber or something at his parent's company. His tech-savvy skills were promising, but with his school record, there was no way that any school would accept him so he didn't see a point in trying. But Lee, oh man, Lee wouldn't take Biffy's excuse. He promised that he would help Biffy get into the college that he deserved, no matter what. It was the first time that anyone went out of their way to help him. Nowadays, Biffy swears that that was the moment that he realized that he loved Lee. They had their moments in the past- when Lee came out as bisexual and when Biffy came out as gay- but it all clicked together when Biffy realized that Lee truly cared about him.

 _ **Beep!**_

Biffy blinked and realized that the coffee was done. He swiftly poured the hot liquid into the mugs while he used his other hand to gather several sugar packets- it was vital that Lee had enough sugar in his coffee in order to function, Biffy learned over time. He, on the other hand, preferred it to be black.

Lee was sitting up in bed when Biffy returned with two mugs in tow. He sleepily smiled as Biffy handed him the mug, to which he began taking cautious sips from. He hummed as he leaned against Biffy. Together they sat in silence, aside from the occasional sip and hum. They didn't need to say anything, for now at least.

What they would do next, they weren't sure. Maybe they would go out for breakfast, or make something in their apartment, or maybe they would fall asleep for another hour. Neither one knew, but anything sounded great as long as they were together.


	4. Snowman

**Note: Yes, I did give these two nerds a kid. Lee and Biffy are amazing parents to their adopted Korean daughter, Ji-Sung. She'll be featured in upcoming chapters, followed by her younger sibling.**

"Papa!"

"I know, I know, sweetie," Biffy bit his lip concentration. The little thing wouldn't stay still for more than a second. "Papa's going as fast as he can; just stay still."

The little girl giggled at her papa's funny face. She kicked her little legs as Biffy attempted to wrestle her into a pair of snow boots.

"Lee!" Biffy hollered over his shoulder as he pulled a pink hat over Ji-Sung's head. "Is the camera ready?"

"Almost," A voice said from the other room. "Wait," There was a pause, and then a groan. "Biffy, the battery's dead!"

"Shit- I mean, uh... shizzle...?" He grimaced, but then sighed in relief when he saw that Ji-Sung was distracted by her teddy bear. Biffy would've had a heart attack if his little girl repeated what he had said.

"I think there's an extra battery in the drawer." Biffy called to his husband. He stood from his crouched position, taking a moment to stretch his knees before picking up Ji-Sung. "Come on, Ji-Ji. Let's go see daddy."

Ji-Sung's eyes immediately lit up. "Dada, dada!" She babbled.Biffy didn't think his heart could swell with so much love. He clenched his chest and grinned. "I swear, you little thing," He nuzzled his forehead against Ji-Sung's. "You're gonna give papa a heart attack from your cuteness." Ji-Sung responded with a giggle and planting a wet kiss on Biffy's nose.

The father-daughter duo went into the living room, where Lee fiddled with the video camera. He looked up with a grin at his family. "Hey there, princess," He cooed at Ji-Sung, immediately scooping her out of Biffy's arms. "Look at you all bundled up like a little marshmallow; yes you are, yes you are, Ji-Ji." He blew a quick raspberry against her cheek, making her shriek with laughter.

Biffy smirked at Lee's antics. "Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?"

Lee mimicked Biffy's smirk. "More or less, but you're good chopped liver."

"Shut up," The larger man playfully shoved Lee. "Is the camera ready?"

"Yeah, I just put the battery in." Lee handed Ji-Sung to Biffy. "I'll film while you hold her, 'kay?"

"Got it." Biffy gave a thumbs-up with his free hand, using his other to hold Ji-Sung against his hip.

Once Lee turned on the camera, he and his family went downstairs to the back door.

"You ready for your first snow, Ji-Ji?" Biffy asked his daughter. She responded with a giggle and loud babbling.

"And recording... now!" Lee pressed the record button as Biffy opened the back door.

The large backyard of their two-story house was a winter wonderland. Thick snow concealed the lawn and even more kept falling. The family stepped onto the snow-covered concrete and peered out into their white backyard. It was the perfect day for their daughter's first snow.

"It is December 15," Biffy peered over and saw Lee talking to the camera. "What are we doing, honey?"

"What are we doing?" Biffy repeated. "What are _you_ doing?"

"I'm documenting," Lee said through gritted teeth. He noticed Ji-Sung was squirming in Biffy's arms, so he said, "You might wanna put her down, honey."

"Oh, right, duh," Biffy playfully smacked himself, to which both Lee and Ji-Sung giggled at. "Here you go, sweetie." He carefully set Ji-Sung on the ground, holding her hands to help her stand.

Ji-Sung looked at the snow around her boots. She kicked the snow and sent it flying in front of her. She giggled and looked up at Biffy.

"There you go, baby." He praised. "Let's walk out further. Papa's gotcha." Biffy's gloved hand clasped hers as they walked further out into the backyard.

Lee followed behind them, grinning the whole time. It never ceased to amaze him how much he loved seeing Biffy absolutely melt around their daughter.

Damn, _their_ daughter. Lee shook his head. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that he and Biffy were parents to this beautiful little girl.

"Hey Lee," Biffy's voice interrupted Lee's train of thought. "I'm gonna show Ji-Ji how to build a snowman."

"Aww," Lee cooed. "How cute." He shut off the camera before he moved to kneel on the ground. Ji-Sung watched her papa intently as he explained how to roll the snow in his gloves. She delightfully mimicked him while he rolled three medium size snowballs.

"And after you stack them, you can make a face and put a hat on it." Biffy explained as he made a makeshift face for the snowman with acorns and sticks, following with putting his hat on top of the snowman. "Ta-da!" He wore a large grin as he swept Ji-Sung into his arms, planting kisses on her rosy cheeks.

"Papa, papa!" She cooed.

"Now I'll show you how to make a snow angel." Biffy said. "Lee, turn on the camera for this one."

"On it." Lee grinned and followed them through the flurry to create a family of snow angels. _This one's going in the album,_ he blissfully thought.


	5. Hot chocolate

"Dude, I can't believe they're serving hot chocoate during lunch." Cam exclaimed as he and Lee walked down the halls.

"I know," Lee grinned. "After today's math exam, a big cup of hot chocoate with *extra* whipped cream is what I need."

"Don't you have detention in like, five minutes, man?" Cam gestured to his wrist watch, to which Lee's eyes widened in realization.

"Shit, you're right," He fretted. "I'll catch you later. Gotta get hot chocolate before Barrage catches me."

"Gotcha, Lee," Cam said. "Later, man."

Lee quickly waved goodbye before sprinting towards the cafeteria. His sneakers pounded against the tile as he pushed past the other students heading towards lunch. _Come on, baby,_ He pleaded. _One cup of hot chocolate before Barrage catches me, just one._

Just as Lee reached the cafeteria, he quickly caught sight of the long line of students waiting for hot chocolate. _Shit_ , he realized. He looked at the clock overhead, which read 12:10. _Five minutes before Barrage hunts me down. I can do this._ At that, he jumped in long line.

Lee bounced on the balls of his toes as the line slowly moved forward. His eyes darted from the front of the line to the clock. The thin, ticking line mocked him, reminding him of the seconds slipping out of his grasp. There were two minutes till 12:15. _Come on, come on,_ he pleaded to no one in particular.

Lee blinked and suddenly he was at the front of the line. He froze, thinking he was hallucinating from the stress, but the growl from the cafeteria lady assured him that it was no hallucination. "Yes!" Lee cheered. He didn't care if the entire cafeteria was staring at him like a lunatic. He was home free with his hot chocolate. His mouth watered as the cafeteria lady filled the cup with the brown liquid, followed with thick whipped cream. Lee eagerly held out his hands for the steaming cup. _Almost there..._

"PING!"

"Gah!"

As if someone pressed the slow-motion button, Lee watched in horror as the cup slipped from the cafeteria lady's hand and onto the floor. The hot chocoate splashed onto the concrete, with a majority landing on his sneakers. He barely had time to process the hot liquid seeping through the material before being grabbed by the collar and hoisted upwards.

"Ah believe that yer little punk ass belongs in detention, vermint." Barrage's voice boomed in Lee's ear as he carried him out of the cafeteria.

"H-hey, I was just-" Lee started to say but he was cut off again by Barrage.

"Save it soldier!"

When they reached the detention room, Barrage simply dropped Lee onto the floor. The Korean teen grimaced when he landed on his bottom.

"Seriously, man?" Lee got to his feet. "I was just-"

"Shut it!" Barrage ordered. Lee immediately pursed his lips. The half-cyborg man paused before saying, "Not one more peep outta ya trap, boy." With that, he clambered out of the detention room.

Once Barrage was gone, Lee released a heavy groan and slumped into his usual seat. _All I wanted was a damn cup of hot chocolate,_ He thought. _Was that seriously too much to ask for? Apparently so._

"Hey, why the long face, Lee?" A voice said above him.

Lee looked up and saw Biffy standing over him. He rolled his eyes and pulled his hood over his head. "Nothing, just Barrage being a dick."

"That all?" Biffy sat at his own desk, careful not to let Lee notice what he was holding.

Lee contemplated answering his boyfriend, and then he let it out. "I had a long day, Biffy," He stood from his seat and began pacing. "Not only did I have a long week, but my mom has been on my back about my freaking math exam." He stood at the front of the room with his arms outstretched. "And did she help me? No, not one bit. Today, all I wanted was just hot chocolate. Something to wash away my stress, even for a measly five minutes." He released a heavy sigh and collapsed in his seat. "Was that really too much to ask for?"

Biffy crinkled his eyebrows at his fellow detentionaire. "Wow, that is... something," He shrugged his shoulders. "But maybe this'll cheer you up."

Lee felt Biffy lean over and place something on his desk. When he peered to see what it was, his mouth fell to the floor at the sight of a tall, simmering cup of hot chocoate- with extra whipped cream.

"Biffy," Lee choked on air. "How... how did you-"

"I told you a million times," Biffy nonchalantly replied. "I know everything." He paused. "Also, I may or may not have threatened to physically hurt one of those cafeteria student helpers if they didn't let me cut in line."

Lee's mouth hung open, repeatedly opening and closing like a fish. Finally, his train of thought kicked in. "Wow, Biffy," He rubbed his neck. "I don't know what to say."

The bigger teen simply shrugged. "Hey, it's my job to make sure my boyfriend is feeling good during finals week."

Lee quickly hid his blush behind a snicker. "Aw, I'm touched." He smacked Biffy's shoulder, which earned a chuckle from him. "How're _your_ finals going, big guy?"

"Oh, don't get me started." Biffy rolled his eyes. "First, Mr. Rudder doesn't even give us a review, and he expects us to know everything for this exam?" As he continued to talk, Lee listened intently while taking sips from his hot chocolate. Listening to Biffy's rants was the least he could do, given what Biffy had done for him.

 _What did I do to deserve him_? Lee contemplated as he licked a bit of whipped cream from his upper lip.

Unknownst to him, Biffy was thinking the same thing.


	6. Santa pictures

"Lee-"

"No."

"I didn't even say-"

"We're doing this, Biffy."

"Come on," Biffy groaned. "We've been standing in line for ten minutes. Maybe it's a sign that we shouldn't do this." He peered at the front of the line with tired parents and hyperactive kids.

"Biffy." Lee rubbed his face, while keeping his other hand on Ji-Sung's stroller.

"We can literally do this at home," Biffy pointed out. "Just put me in a Santa costume and take a picture on your phone. Easy."

"Then it won't be as special," Lee smiled as he moved his fingers through Ji-Sung's thin, black hair. The tiny baby rested soundly in her stroller. "It'll be okay. I did a Santa picture every year when I was a kid, and it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah," Biffy scoffed. "As a kid, but did you parents make you sit in a stranger's lap when you were two months old?"

Lee coughed into his fist, having realized Biffy's point. "Well,"

"Exactly." Biffy heaved a groan. "I swear, how are you so calm when we're about to hand our daughter to a stranger?"

"For ten seconds," Lee emphasized. "We'll plop her on the guy's lap, they'll take a picture, and it'll be done before she even wakes up from her nap." He saw that the line was moving, so he shuffled the stroller and himself forward.

"But what if she cries?"

"The picture will be over if she were to wake up." Lee placed a hand on his husband's shoulder. "Look, I know you're nervous about it, but it's cool, man. Look at the guy," He gestured to the elderly man dressed in red. "How much of a threat can he be?"

Unfortunately, right as Lee spoke, a loud shriek echoed throughout the mall. Lee and Biffy looked up to see a little boy on Santa's lap, red-faced and shrieking his little lungs out. A middle aged woman swooped in to pick up the boy and console him.

Biffy raised an eyebrow at the scene, and then at Lee. "Yeah," He drawled his words. "Real safe, honey."

"Come on," Lee objected. "That's one kid, and besides, unlike him, Ji-Sung will be asleep before she even realizes it."

"Yeah, but-"

" _ **Hello, and happy holidays!"**_ A cheery voice bellowed in Biffy's ear. Said voice belonged to a tall teenage girl dressed in an elf costume. "You're next in line, and Santa can't wait to see you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Biffy rolled his eyes. "Just make it quick with the picture, okay?"

"I sure can do." The elf girl chattered. "I'll use my magical elf powers to make the picture come as fast as lightning."

"Thank you," Lee sheepishly responded before elbowing Biffy. "Be nice." He hissed.

"How can I be nice to that devil man's helpers?"

"They're not- he's not," Lee sputtered. He released a groan. "It'll be fine."

"Okay!" The elf girl said. "If daddy can bring the darling little girl to Santa, we'll have the picture done in a flash." She giggled. "Get it? Flash?"

"Oh yeah, that was great, I'm dying from laughter," Biffy rolled his eyes as he unstrapped Ji-Sung. He carefully picked her up and cradled her in his large arms. "Let's just get this over with." He spoke quietly as to not wake the baby.

While Lee pushed the stroller to the exit area of the Santa meet, Biffy followed the elf girl to the large red chair where Santa sat. Just the sight of the elderly man in a Santa hat made his heart race. _Come on, Biffy,_ he thought. _Maybe Lee is right. Ji-Ji just had her bottle, so she won't wake up for a while._ He came to a stop in front of Santa. _It'll be fine._

"Ho, ho, ho," The elderly man chuckled. "What a cute little girl. Tell me, what's her name?"

"Uh, heh, Ji-Sung," Biffy said. "Just make this quick. I don't want her to cry."

"Of course." The man smiled. "Here, here, give her to me."

On the outside, Biffy was handing Ji-Sung to Santa. On the inside, he was running out of the mall with Ji-Sung safe in his arms. He felt his fingers tremble as Santa held Ji-Sung on his lap, and barely had time to register the elf girl saying, "Okay, daddy, it's picture time." Biffy didn't take his eyes off Ji-Sung once as he met with Lee.

Lee laid a hand on Biffy's arm. "See?" He said. "Told you it be fine."

"Until our baby starts crying when she realizes that she's in the arms of a creep."

The Korean man scoffed. "Biffy, come on," He gestured towards Ji-Sung. "Look, she's sound asleep and the picture will be done any second now." He crossed his arms and looked at the photographer, but his arms came undone when he noticed a panic stricken look on the young man's face. He called over the elf girl as he fiddled with the camera.

"Uh, is everything okay over there?" Lee called to them. _Please don't let it be a problem, please don't let it be a problem, please._

"We are experiencing technical difficulties." The elf girl plastered a smile. "Do not worry. We are onto the problem and it'll be solved lickity split."

"A problem?!" Biffy exclaimed. "That's it. I'm getting Ji-Ji and we're leaving."

"No, no, Biffy," Lee grasped onto Biffy's arm, but it didn't do much for him. "It-it can't too long to-"

"Shit,"

"Biffy?"

"She's waking up, Lee."

"What?!"

Neither had a chance to move or say anything as little Ji-Sung yawned and opened her eyes. She blinked at her unfamiliar surroundings and wondered where her daddy and papa were. She looked up, expecting to see one of them holding her. Instead, she was met face to face with a large man with beady eyes staring down at her. He grinned and bellowed in her ear, "Ho, ho, ho." Just as Ji-Sung scrunched her tiny face and prepared to scream, she felt herself being lifted off of the strange man's lap and into a familiar set of arms. Nevertheless, she let out a bloodcurdling scream into Biffy's ear.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay," Biffy cooed, trying his best not to cringe from the ringing in his ear. "Papa's here, Papa's taking you away from the mean old man who made you cry." He glared at Santa, and then at the elf girl.

Lee quietly waited for Biffy to approach, and pulled the stroller along as they stepped out of the Santa area. Biffy made no move to put Ji-Sung back into her stroller. She curled her head into the crook of Biffy's neck, having stopped crying as soon as Biffy picked her up.

"So," Lee muttered. "I think I saw a cheap Santa costume on Amazon the other day."

"Perfect." Biffy mumbled back as they left the mall.


End file.
